Different transport devices for industrial use are earlier known. They commonly incorporate an endless belt which continuously or discontinuously transports objects from a working station to another or, e.g. from a store position to another. The belt may be a metallic belt or the like or can consist of separate carrying plates, which are interconnected in any proper manner and are pulled along a base. An example of such a transport device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,404.
At such conveyors it is often important that they can convey objects upwards and that the objects arrive one-by-one in a regular order instead of laying disordered upon each other. When objects shall be transported upwards, some type of stop must generally be provided upon the belt thus that the object will not slide backwards when the belt is moved upwards. It is then important that only one object is present between each two stops and that the objects do not lay partly upon the stops. The reason for this is that the objects often shall be fed regularly sideways by aid of automatic and sophisticated devices.
This problem has been solved by the present invention and it has been provided a transport device, which incorporates an endless belt, intended to carry and convey objects intended to be displaced, and which is characterized therein, that the belt at the supply position for the objects has an ascending direction and is provided with mobile rollers at a certain distance above the belt and spaced apart so much, that there is space for only one object between two adjacent rollers.